There are curtain wall systems or frameworks in which glazing or other panels are fitted. Curtain walls typically comprise a grid-like framework usually made of aluminum profiled members arranged with transoms (i.e., structures that typically run horizontally) and mullions (i.e., structures that typically run vertically). Glazing or window panels and non-transparent panels may be secured against the transoms and mullions. The framing is attached to a building structure.